


So Predictable

by Ladderofyears



Series: A Drabble A Day [237]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 100 Ways to Say I Love You Writing Challenge, Caring Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy in the Muggle World, M/M, Roller Coasters, reckless Draco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:54:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26698594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladderofyears/pseuds/Ladderofyears
Summary: When Draco is reckless, Harry looks out for him.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: A Drabble A Day [237]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1584664
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43





	So Predictable

**Author's Note:**

> 100 Ways to Say I Love You Writing Challenge fic, based on prompt no. 80. _Is your seatbelt on?_

“Is your seatbelt on?” Harry asked Draco, knowing full well that his boyfriend hadn’t fastened it, “because this roller-coaster _does_ go upside down. Wouldn’t want you to fall out, love.”

“I’ve used a sticking spell,” Draco hissed. “Secured myself into the seat! I’m not ruining my new Versace jumper with _creases_. I’ll be fine, Potter! You nag like a mother hen.”

That wasn’t a good enough answer for Harry. 

Luckily his command of wandless magic was excellent. With a quick blink, Draco’s seatbelt was on and locked with a Colloportus. 

“So predictable,” Draco grumbled as the wheels began to turn.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading xxxxx


End file.
